


За несказанными словами

by fandom Vanya Vanya and the World 2020 (fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World)



Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [10]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Steampunk, Gen, Pre-Slash
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25342591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Vanya_Vanya_and_the_World/pseuds/fandom%20Vanya%20Vanya%20and%20the%20World%202020
Summary: Это хорошо, что Гнойный так любил деньги. Помогало Мирону смотреть на него чуть трезвей и не испытывать такого разочарования в себе. Напоминало, что у каждого есть своя цена, просто кто-то ценники рисует яркими цифрами и вывешивает на лбу, а кто-то прячет их в сейфах под семью замками.
Series: Низкорейтинговые драбблы и мини [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1829314
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	За несказанными словами

Мирон зачем-то неловко поправил перчатку и уже занес было руку, чтобы постучать, но не успел. Откуда-то сбоку от двери с громким скрежетом выглянул механизм и кокетливо взмахнул длинными металлическими ресницами. Матовый густо-зеленый глаз завращался, потом остановился на Мироне, моргнул — и тут же с тихим щелчком отворилась входная дверь. В прошлый раз привратник был совершенно другим.

— Ждите меня здесь. — Мирон даже не оглянулся, просто через плечо бросил приказ сопровождавшим его жандармам. Глаз-привратник в ответ на это с любопытством закрутился, ресницы затрепетали со звонким дребезжанием, а дверь открылась пошире.  
— Не положено, Мирон Янович.  
— Я неясно выразился?  
Его соглядатаи попытались возразить, но Мирону было все равно. Его давно не волновало, что один из жандармов сейчас наверняка отправится с докладом во дворец. Ничего. Отбрешется, не в первый раз. Наплетет про деликатное дело государственной важности не для посторонних ушей. Прослушивать все равно будут, но без надсмотрщиками за плечами Мирон чувствовал себя комфортней.

Стоило только переступить порог, как дверь громко захлопнулась, и тут же со всех сторон навалились звуки и запахи. Выводили мелодии несмолкающие шестеренки, каждая свою личную, но удивительно гармонирующую с остальными. Какой-то цокот, скрежет, шорох — настоящий хаос. Пахло почти привычно: машинным маслом и дымом, но еще и чем-то съестным — или куриным бульоном, или супом каким. Во рту у Мирона сразу скопилась слюна. Вкусно пахло.  
Хозяин не спешил появляться, но отправил на разведку очередную свою механическую игрушку. Она напоминала подставку под трости, передвигалась на десятке мелких колесиков и непрестанно чирикала. При виде Мирона издала особенно забавный звук, что-то схожее с урчанием. Возможно, поздоровалась. Глаз у штуковины не было, зато были лапки, которыми она постоянно двигала, словно диковинный осьминог или паук. А потом подъехала вплотную, уцепилась одной из лапок за край Миронова сюртука и потянула в сторону темного коридора.

Шли недолго, дважды свернули налево, потом направо — и оказались в той же комнате, куда Мирон зашел изначально. Только теперь, помимо наваленных горой механизмов, проводов, лампочек и всего прочего, тут нашелся и хозяин дома. Он сидел в глубоком кресле, одет был в ярко-зеленую полосатую пижаму и темную куртку из толстой кожи, на голове — оранжевый котелок. Мирону было прекрасно известно, что Слава в своем уме и сохранял ясность рассудка, но весь этот образ чокнутого ученого доставлял ему какое-то особое удовольствие.  
— Ваше высочество! — Гнойный галантно приподнял котелок и громко отхлебнул из пиалы, что держал в руках. У Мирона голодно буркнул живот.  
— Сиятельство.  
— Это вопрос времени.  
Мирон вздрогнул от неожиданности, когда ему под ноги ткнулось кресло. Не само, конечно, его подтолкнула подставка-осьминожка. Он бы не отказался посидеть, отведать супа, который пах просто изумительно, но не мог себе этого позволить. Поэтому сделал шаг в сторону от кресла, стараясь не замечать недовольный рокот механизма.  
— Прошу прощения, что отвлекаю от трапезы. Срочный заказ из дворца.  
— Ну раз срочный! Ну раз из дворца!  
Слава особенно громко отхлебнул, потом щелкнул пальцами свободной руки, и к нему шустро подкатился механизм. Он выхватил пиалу, расплескав большую часть на пол и даже попав на хозяйские брюки, и тут же удалился. Слава же невозмутимо утер рот рукавом куртки и поправил очки. Сегодня они были особенно хороши: левую линзу заменяла металлическая сетка вроде чайного ситечка, правую — ярко-малиновый тканевый цветок. Сомнительно, что через них хоть что-то получалось рассмотреть, но у Гнойного много было талантов, даже чересчур. Мирон невозмутимо кивнул, а внутри себя, где-то очень глубоко, расстроился, что не увидит опять Славиных глаз и так и не вспомнит, какого они цвета. Синие? Зеленые? Серые? Или разноцветные? Не подсказывала память ответ на этот вопрос, а он Мирона почему-то очень заботил. Ведь видел же он его без очков, видел. Давно просто.  
— Ждем делегацию из Британии. Нужно удивить.  
— Удивлять я умею. — Слава расслабленно откинулся в кресле, уложив локти на подлокотники, а пальцы собрав домиком. Длинные пальцы, красивые. Неудивительно, что такими удается собирать разнообразные диковины.  
— В прошлый раз…  
— Я помню прошлый раз. Каждая наша с вами встреча, мой дорогой Мирон Янович, оставляет незаживающую рану на моем сердце! Вы же знаете…  
Мирон утомленно вздохнул и все же опустился в кресло. Скорее всего, на брюках останутся пыльные следы, или масляные, или еще какие — одному мирозданию ведомо, что у Гнойного тут могло лежать — но сил стоя выслушивать всю эту околесицу больше не осталось.  
Слава расходился все больше, кажется, начал декламировать стихи. Прекратить это можно было только одним способом. Мирон подбросил в руках увесистый мешочек с золотыми так, что монеты в нем глухо звякнули друг о дружку. И Гнойный тут же замолк.  
— Механический клавесин. Или патефон, который сам будет менять пластинки. Что-нибудь в этом роде, но с тем размахом, что ты умеешь. Срок неделя.  
— Неделя? — Слава издевательски не засмеялся даже, загоготал. Где-то в дальних комнатах, словно вторя ему, пробили часы. Полдень. Пора уходить. — Сделаю до послезавтра, если по готовности получу столько же.  
— Идет. — Мирон встал со своего места, кивнул. Мешочек с золотыми из его рук ловко выхватил осьминожка, который снова возник будто из-под земли.  
Это хорошо, что Гнойный так любил деньги. Помогало Мирону смотреть на него чуть трезвей и не испытывать такого разочарования в себе. Напоминало, что у каждого есть своя цена, просто кто-то ценники рисует яркими цифрами и вывешивает на лбу, а кто-то прячет их в сейфах под семью замками.  
— Еще какие-то пожелания? — Слава тоже встал. Теперь расстояния между ними почти не осталось, и Мирон понял, что цветок на очках сделан вовсе не из ткани, а выкован из тонкого-тонкого металла.  
— Да. Речь будет идти о возможном брачном союзе. Никаких намеков, пошлости, вульгарщины.  
— Да я даже слов таких не знаю, Мирон Янович, о чем вы?  
— Ты меня услышал.  
Поколебавшись пару секунд, Мирон протянул Славе руку. Тот хохотнул, потом даже в ладоши хлопнул, то ли издеваясь, то ли запуская какой-то невидимый механизм. Но ответил на рукопожатие.  
— Что же вы не уважаете меня так, ваше высочество? Хоть бы перчатку сняли.  
Холодные пальцы, длинные и ловкие, скользнули под край перчатки. На мгновение прижались, сильно, почти до боли. А потом нащупали крошечную бумажную ленту, вытянули ее и тут же исчезли. Мирон выдохнул и сделал два шага назад.  
— Сиятельство.


End file.
